Hau'oli Makahiki Hou
by Ladyy G
Summary: Steve says he has Special plans for a special lady of his on New Years Eve, but when Kono thought it was her instead it being Catherine. When the New Years Ball drops who will be the one by Steve's side?


**Ladyy G**

**Hau'oli Makahiki Hou**

**One Shot**

**A/N: Hey guys its been quite awhile and I'm so sorry I haven't been updating a lot. I thought I can write you a New Years story to make it up to you. I hope you enjoy it and Happy New Years!**

**(Sorry for any mistakes guys I'm typing this on my IPhone)**

* * *

Today was a normal day at the HQ except the fact that today was New Years Eve. Kono sighed feeling down ever since she broke up with Adam.

Greeting Danny and Chin as always when coming in always made her distracted from the situation, but seeing Steve walk in made her feel all giddy she could die from hotness overload. Especially with his low deep voice made him even more sexier or that's what her mind thought because well let's face it the boss and the rookie doesn't suite well together but whenever Kono thought about that her mind then blows up pictures of Steve's rippling six pack and she loses focus. She snapped out of her trans in front of the boys when Danny shouted

"Hello, earth to Kono"

"Huh" Kono looked up to everyone including her boss smiling face.

"Ok, since we don't have any cases today what do you guys have planned for New Years?"

Chin spoke up " well, Malia and I were going to pop the champagne open tonight.

"Which is code for sex tonight" Kono grinned getting grins from Danny and Steve.

"Ok seriously cuz I did not need to hear that anyway what did you have plans for New Years since you have a wild imagination"

Now everyone was grinning with anticipation for her answer

"We'll uh I just thought to relax and watch the fireworks on t.v" Kono tried to sound like she didn't need any company but since the breakup with Adam Steve's stares were making her flush by the minute.

Danny said he was going to have a lovely dinner with Rachel and Grace and Steve said he had something special planned for a special lady.

Kono frowned she knew he had feelings for Catherine but all the time they spent together she thought for a moment that they had chemistry or a growing attraction for each other. She was disappointed

Kono got home about 5:00 evening waiting to just let loose, watch t.v, and drown her sorrow with ice cream and beer. Until she heard the doorbell ring and got up groaning moving to the door. When Kono opened the door she was puzzled when she saw Steve with a rose in his hand while wearing his swim trunks and tight shirt showing off his abs not thought Kono noticed.

"Steve what are you doing here?"

"Since you don't have any plans I just thought you would want to go night surfing with me."

"What about your plans?"

"Catherine had a last minute thing."

"ok sure just let me get decent."

_You're_ _already_ _beautiful_ "uh yeah sure mind if I came in" Steve asked.

"Yeah sure" Kono said opening the door.

Steve came in and Kono closed the door behind them. While Kono went into the room getting changed into her bathing suit Steve took the time to notice his surroundings, her personal life aside from work.

A few minutes Kono came out wearing short shorts and her tank top with her bathing suit couldn't stop staring at herons legs and her curves. He snapped out of his trance as Konos grin

" Something on your mind sailor." Kono grinned while Steve looked at her keeping their eyes fixated on each other Steve spoke up

"We should get going."

"Yeah"

When they finally reached Waikiki Beach they set up their stuff and stood in the sand for a few seconds until Steve spoke up.

"Kono I just wanted to say I'm sorry about Adam and well you know."

"Steve it's fine I'm better off without him he was dangerous."

"I know how much you loved him though."

Kono looked down blinking away the tears. Steve noticed.

"Hey hey it's okay." Steve said embracing her with his arms hugging her rubbing her back soothing her

"Hey it's okay to let your feelings out once in awhile."

"I just didn't want anyone of you thinking less of me."

"We will never think any less of you, Kono you are the strongest toughest girl I know and your so-

Kono stopped him while grinning "can we just surf before you over think yourself about me."

"Sure will Kalakuau"

"Last one to the beach is a rotten egg!" Kono screamed while grabbing her surfboard and running to the beach.

"Oh you're so on" Steve said running after her laughing. They surfed and surfed until their legs gave out they were on their boards in the middle of the ocean talking.

"Kono I just wanted to tell you that I really enjoy your company today."

"Me too Steve I had fun just to let loose and catch some waves."

Kono was stricken with something she never felt love, happiness more for her boss than she could ever feel with Adam.

"So what were your special plans with Catherine?"

"Huh?" Steve looked at Kono with a puzzled look.

"You said you had plans with a special lady and you also said Catherine had a last minute thing, so what was the plan?"

Steve turned toward her and his lips turned into a smug grin. "I have to tell you something, about Catherine she uh we broke up one month ago."

Kono looked up into his eyes "and the special lady... Was... Was."

Kono and Steve both jumped when they heard chanting.

Ten

Nine

Eight

"Kono it was you. I really care for you and I think I'm-

Seven..

Six...

Five..

"Falling for you" Kono finished his sentence.

" I think I'm falling for you too Steve ever since I laid eyes on you, you make me feel safe."

Four..

Three..

"They locked eyes and Steve leaned in closing up the distance.

Two..

One.

Happy New Year!

They shared a passionate kiss slow and sweet. They broke apart for air.

"Hau'oli Makahiki Hou Kono"

"Hau'oli Makahiki Hou Steve"


End file.
